Two Different Worlds
by teh00q
Summary: Anna lives in 2012 but little does she know she was born in the time of pirates. When she is transported back, she meets Jack, and sets out to find her real birth parents, one a pirate and the other.. well you'll see. Jack/OC


**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. This after of dead man's chest. It isn't in the time of pirates at the beginning just in case anyone is confused. **

I sat on the edge of the dock outside my apartment building as I dipped my toes into the cool ocean. I put my hand on my locket and gripped it tightly as I looked at the rising sun. The locket was a circle with a tiny gold crab inside it. It was my last memory of my real mother, who had died giving birth to me. I never took it off. My father had abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant, he wasn't ready for the commitment. I'd lived with foster families my whole life I was never adopted because everyone I ended up with already had to many children to fully support. I sighed looking at all the houses with their light's still off. Most people like to sleep in, but I enjoy getting up early to see the sunrise. The waves drifted against my feet as I looked out into the horizon. What would it be like to live out there? I wondered to myself. I often had dreams about the seas, fantasies about what my life would be if I spent my time sailing. The wind whipped around my pitch black hair and I struggled to keep it out of my face. My stomach grumbled and I sighed standing up and heading back to my apartment. After reaching my floor I opened the door to see my roommate Kelsey cooking eggs and bacon.

"Hey," she said not looking away from the food she was cooking. Kelsey was training to be a professional chef and all her food had to be perfect. We were similar but different at the same time, we were both ambitious except Kelsey had decided exactly what she wanted to be and I still didn't have the faintest idea.

"Hey," I replied, "food smells good."

"Thanks." We sat down to eat before Kelsey looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Crap! I'm late for work."

She grabbed her bag then ran out the door. I finished eating then cleaned up the kitchen thinking about how I should find a job. I had been fired from my last one at a restaurant after the manager accused me of flooding one of the storage rooms. I hated job hunting though. It was especially hard when you don't know what you want to do in life. I sighed and walked back outside to the ocean. I waded in till I was knee deep. I instantly relaxed. I'd always felt like I had a special connection with the ocean. Instinctively my hand went to my locket like it always did when I was around the water. I thought about the picture inside. I took of my necklace and opened it up, inside was a drawing my mother had put inside years ago. It was old and slightly falling apart but I never took it out. It was a sketch of a large pirate ship with a mermaid on the bowsprit. I never knew what ship it was but I knew that it was important to my mother in some way. I turned my attention to the small gold crab on the other side, it popped out of the locket but it was still thin enough that the locket would close. I pressed my finger to the crab and it moved a bit. I jiggled the crab and realized it could turn. I took a deep breath and praying that it wouldn't break off I spun the crab counter-clockwise in a complete circle. Suddenly the wind whipped around me and everything started moving, the land seemed to drift further and further away till it was gone. I was dragged underwater. Finally I broke up to the surface coughing. I looked around me; there was nothing to be seen for miles. Except the ship. A majestic black ship was sailing nearby and I spotted a woman with blond hair flying around her head standing at the edge leaning against the railing. She looked directly at me before turning and yelling something I couldn't quite hear. I sighed in relief hoping that they would stop to pick me up. A rope ladder fell down from the railing and seizing my chance I grabbed onto it and began to climb up. The woman took my hand and helped me climb over the railing before handing me a blanket. I gratefully took it and wrapped it around me and I immediately felt less cold. A man with dreadlocks, a red bandana, and a captain's hat walked up to me. He placed a finger on my chin and lifted my head so I was looking him directly in the eyes. "Well, well, well," he chuckled, "What do we have here?"

"Jack," the woman said in a warning tone.

The captain whose name I assumed to be Jack turned away from me and looked at her. "Don't worry Elizabeth I'm not going to hurt her." He then turned back to me, "You, what's your name?"

"Annabelle," I whispered.

"Sorry love, didn't quite catch that." He replied.

"Annabelle," I spoke louder this time. "Annabelle Mullen."

"Well Annabelle, welcome to The Black Pearl."

**So that's chapter one hope you enjoyed it, by the way in this story Elizabeth and Will don't have a kid but they are still together and Elizabeth is sailing with Jack on the pearl.**


End file.
